Recent estimates suggest that for every telephone network dealer, who at present is concerned with the public radio mobile service in Italy, there are daily tens of a million telephone calls which are unsuccessful because the “target” mobile phone is not reachable or is in the detach mode.
In other words, notwithstanding the increased use of telephone answering systems (answering services), and call diversion services, it nevertheless happens, that in some special conditions, more than 400 calls/second are missed, thereby limiting the extent of outgoing traffic or, in any case, providing a restricted or Partially complete service to subscribers.
The basic difficulty found by a network administrator when tackling this kind of problem, is that of getting through a considerable traffic.
In fact, the problem of the recording and management—at the same time—of such a noticeable amount of data due to the high number of unsuccessful calls, the difficulties caused by a consistent evaluation of the geographical load of this service, the management of possible network failures, etc., have led to the situation that—up to now—a solution to this problem has neither been considered nor put into practice. This problem does not lend itself to a simple solution, since many reasons may be the cause for the impossibility of establishing a communication:                the radio mobile phone may be in the detach mode, the network having acquired the signal which confirms this fact (detach);        the battery is discharged or is disconnected from its operative position, or the SIM card is off;        a condition may exist wherein the transceiver station is not reachable or not visible, as the radio channel is notoriously very aleatory; etc.        
At last, it would be necessary—in any case—to verify the possible enabling of the call diversion service to the answering system or to a further telephone number. On the other hand, these conditions according to which it is impossible to reach a called subscriber, have till now been accepted by the users of the radio mobile service as intrinsically foreseeable but totally inevitable. In other words, this problem relating to the impossibility of establishing a connection has never been posed, because in comparison with the fixed network it was evident that the cellular telephone network would necessarily lead to this drawback, due to the intrinsic nature of the principle of operation of a mobile phone, which could momentarily be non reachable or in the detach mode.
An object of the present invention is to provide handling procedures for managing telephone calls directed to a radio mobile phone, which allow to improve the service, by eliminating the drawbacks due to communication barriers caused by the problem of a “non-reachable mobile phone”.
A further object of the present invention is to increase the number of free basic services offered to the users by the network dealer.
A last object of the present invention is to provide a method for handling calls to a non-reachable radio mobile phone, and for handling the related, acquired information, the method employing standard protocols, technologies and components in the field of cellular radio mobile phones, in order to permit easy maintenance and reduce the cost of the method implementation